


The Queen and Her Squire

by DarthDandy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthDandy/pseuds/DarthDandy
Summary: After getting caught doing something a little less then savory at work Anakin thinks he'll be fired for sure. However, things take an interesting turn when he's called before the Queen for his reprimand.Or Anakin is a dishwasher in Padmés castle and is caught having sex at work. Padmé does not like this becaue she wants Anakin to herself.





	The Queen and Her Squire

**Author's Note:**

> First, this is dedicated to Anidala week Day 2: Historical AU. I though that this week was a better than ever to post my first fanfic. Speaking of which, This is my first time writing fanfic so please leave comments and/or constructive criticism, but please be kind too (:

Anakin cannot believe how dumb he was. He knew he should of been smarter about his decisions but he just trying to pass the time. The first and only time he had “fooled around” with someone he gets caught, and not just by anybody, oh no he had to get caught by Mace Windu, one of the only people who could fire him.

“Great, I’m gonna be fired, I have no idea what I’m gonna tell my mom.” Anakin voiced his concerns to Obi-Wan. For the past several years Anakin has been trying to get work to support his mother, which if you weren’t born to a noble was kind of hard to get. He just recently started working in the kitchen of the castle and he knew that if Mace Windu had his way he would be done. “You should of been more careful and waited till after work and bought a whore like every other worker here” His fellow co-worker Obi-Wan told him, not soothing Anakin’s nerves.

It’s not like it was entirely his fault, it was a slow day in the castle and Dormé was the one to initiate it, not him. But he knew they couldn’t fire Dormé for she was the Queens right hand lady in waiting, and he was just a nobody kitchen hand. “I know I should of been more careful, but that was the first time any girl has ever shown any interest in me, even though she probably thought I was a knight or someone important, it felt good having a female’s attention for once.” Anakin hadn’t had much luck in the old love department, maybe it could of been his commoner kitchen help status or maybe it could of been his too high expectations, but whatever it was he never got any sort of attention in the love department.

Obi-Wan felt awful hearing his friends confession, but right when he was about to say some comforting words to him, Ashoka bust in with a heap of rubbish yelling “I can’t believe you got caught fucking a Lady in Waiting!” “How do you know about that?!?” He ask/yells at her, “Everyone in the castle knows about it, you couldn’t just keep it in your pants till tonight now could ya.” Ashoka says matter of factly.

At that moment Anakin wishes he could crawl in a hole and die, “everyone in the castle!?”, Ashoka just smiles and nods back “I mean I don’t blame you, she’s almost as beautiful as the queen and I guess every peasant boy want to screw a queen...” “ASHOKA I’M GONNA…” “Excuse me Anakin” Just when Anakin was gonna beat Ashoka upside the head with a cauldron, a girl who looked extremely like Dormé walked into the room. “I’m Cordé, one of the queen’s ladies in waiting, the Queen has requested me to retrieve you so she could have a word with you.”

Well Shit, Anakin was thinking Mace would fire him but knowing that the queen herself was gonna do it was just icing on the cake. “Of course, Cordé” Anakin started following her out, but not before he made eye contact with Obi-Wan to she him mouth a good luck to him. So not only was he going to be fired, he was gonna be personally kicked out by the queen. He didn’t even have sex with her! They just snogged and got under her shirt, nothing more, but now he was gonna have to face the Queen.

He has never meet the queen before but he has heard a many great things about her. There’s an old legend that’s told throughout the Kingdom that she was blessed by an angel when she was still in the crib to be the greatest Queen in our country's history. Considering she once stopped a war that would have reck the country and has brought ten years of peace under her reign, he might have to agree with the legend. He has also heard from other nobles that she radiates the beauty of a goddess. Considering so few have ever seen her face to face, he will have to hold judgment on that statement.

He didn’t realize he was in the throne room until he almost ran into Corde’s back, God he was so nervous. “Please excuse me, Queen Amidala will be right with you shortly.” “Mhmm” Anakin couldn’t really talk right now, he was trying not to throw up his lunch.

After Cordé left he was left to his own thoughts, thinking about how he would be able to support himself and his mother, thinking about how he would be able to live with the shame of sleeping with someone he was unwed to, thinking about how big this room was. He had never been to the better parts of the castle where the royalty and nobility did there work, he always worked at the lower levels below the castle. But this throne room was at least twice the size of his cottage, and the throne was a magnificent centerpiece. It looked like it was made of solid gold lined with rubies and sapphires, showing off the wealth of the royal family.

“Getting a good view of the chair”, Anakin almost had a heart attack not hearing any footsteps coming from… Oh my. Anakin could not believe what he was seeing. A young women, the Queen he guessed, waltzed into the room. He had never seen Queen Amidala before, but he could guess based on the legend she was the great Queen blessed by the Angel, and right now he was believing the legend.

He had never seen anyone so effortlessly beautiful in his life, and it wasn’t just the long purple train of her dress, she was so much more than that. She had somehow made her way from the doorway to right in front of him when he realized he was in the presence of royalty and had probably been gawking at her this whole time. “Excuse me your majesty” he stumbled in one breath, bending on to one knee in respect to the Queen. Just as he got on his knees she took a step closer to him, he could feel her gaze on his back, but he couldn’t decipher whether it was a gaze of pity or judgement, whichever it was it didn’t sit well with Anakin.

At that moment the Queen placed a hand on Anakin’s chin and forced him to look up at her. “You will call me milady young Anakin.” She states with regal grace. He gives her a curious look “How do you know my name?” He looks at her curiously, but seeing the glare he gives her he modestly adds on “milady”. She doesn’t answer him immediately but instead starts walking to her throne “I’ve known who you are for a very long time Ani, I thought of you as just a handsome dishwasher in the castle kitchen, but you spiked my interest when I would see you work hours upon hours in the kitchen doing grueling work without complaint.”

Anakin didn’t know how to respond to Queen Amidala’s confessions, he was frozen in place with her words. She continued “I thought I could live without your company, but after hearing about your little escapade with my former right hand lady in waiting, I realized that I don’t want other people with the one I’m infatuated with and that I want you all to myself, young Ani. Now remove your outer clothing” Anakin was enamored by the Queen in front of him, but even so he’s not just gonna give a strip tease to somebody he just meet.

“Excuse me milady, don’t you think that is rather inappropriate to ask some peasant boy you just meet?” Queen Amidala looked him up and down “did you just question a direct order from your Queen?” “Yes ma’am, uhm, milady, I guess I did” he stated rather quickly, he expected that she’s used to quick responses. She gave him a little smirk “Would it make you more comfortable if I were to strip first?” He really couldn’t find the right words to use at the current moment so he just vigorously nodded his head.

She started to strip and in a moment she was naked. He couldn’t take her eyes off her body and the moment her dress hit the floor he was hard. She started walking down the steps from her throne to right in front of him, where he began to take stand up from his kneeling position and strip his shirt off, however the Queen stopped him. “Since you've questioned my decisions now you must makeup for it squire” “Squire?” Anakin questioned. “Yes, from now on you will be my new personal squire and do everything I ask of you."

With that she grabbed the back of his hair and plunged him into her pleasure area. Anakin was new at this and very inexperienced with what she was asking him to do, so he just started licking and licking and sucking. Based on the sounds she was making he thinks he might be doing something right, “Oh Ani yes, yes, yes!”, maybe he can use this to his advantage. “Why are you doing this?”, he stated out of the blue. “Excuse me?”, “Why are you doing this, making me please you with my mouth and making me your squire?” “Because I am the queen and what I say is law, now continue.” He had to gather every ounce of restraint he had in him but he held his ground “I will when you tell me why you are doing this.” Was she just using him to get some quick pleasure and be done, that she was being a possessive Queen over what she believed to be her territory? He hoped to God not but he also hoped for a lot of things that didn’t come true. She wasn’t answering so he started blowing air on her pleasure regions to try and hurry her answer up. “Because I’ve always had a crush on you!” She yelled, obviously not caring about who could hear her.

Although he was shocked, she didn’t look like she could wait any longer and he finished up his job, licking at her clit until she was screaming “YES” at the top of her lungs. Now that that was over, he had a very hard problem that they had to deal with, but when he started to take off his trousers she grabbed his wrist and stopped him in his tracks “oh no squire, you do not stop and question me in the middle of oral and expect to get some sort of reward do you?” I guess not, he thought internally while externally he was standing up and pulling his pants back up. From an early age he knew he would never be a hookup kind of person but when somebody showed him any sense of belonging he would fling himself into them like a moth to a flame.

“If you are looking for a one and done guy that isn’t what I am about, I want a life partner, someone to be with through thick and thin for always and forever.” She looked back at him “and who says I don’t want something like that, I want what you want but I don’t want it with some noble who expects me to be a Queen to my country and bow down to them. I bow to nobody, but you will learn in time to only bow down to me.”

“So you want me to be your bitch, or um whore?” Why did he think correcting bitch with whore would make it sound better?” Queen Amidala couldn’t help but chuckle.

“No no, you are not my bitch or whore or whatever you want to call it. You are my squire. A squire that will learn to please me like I want to be pleased and in return I will please you in ways you didn’t know you could be pleased, my only two conditions are that no one may find out about this arrangement, the other nobles in the country would not be happy to hear that they never could please me in the ways I want to be pleased. Secondly you cannot fool around with anybody else, I am the jealous type and am not ashamed of it.”

Although Anakin felt like she was a little ashamed of him, he thinks he could live with those conditions if it meant he could see her again. “I can live with your conditions but I have a condition of my own, you must tell me your first name.” no commoner knows Queen Amidala’s first name and he refuses to continue this… whatever you wanna call it with her without knowing it. She seems a little hesitant but eventually says it “Padmé, now go to my situation room and make it look presentable. I have a meeting in there with Mace Windu to discuss some job changes” “Yes Pad...milady” And with that he walked out of the throne room with the biggest smile on his face. He can’t believe earlier this day he had touched a woman for the first time thinking he was going to be fired over it and now he’s becoming squire to the Queen. Padmé was smiling too, her plan worked perfectly, and this is where the fun begins.


End file.
